Togetherness
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Post game fluffy Sheelos oneshot. Plotless fluffyness.


Spoiler Warning: Spoilers for the end of the game in both the author's notes and in the fic.

Fluffy Sheelos one-shot set after the game. Set on an afternoon when Sheena and Zelos are travelling together to help bring peace to the reunited world.

Dedication: to Minnie, happy New Year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, I believe that it belongs to Namco.

* * *

Sheena sighed a deep sigh of relief as she closed the inn room door behind her and heard the welcoming, gentle crackle of the fire. Almost without thinking she called out the traditional Mizuho greeting used when returning home and she smiled softly as she heard the reply. 

"I'm so glad to be out of the rain, the weather's horrid, I'm soaked," she called out to Zelos as she took her boots off and hung her coat up on the back of the door. Then she walked further into the room and began to laugh as she spotted the redhead settled lying down beside the fire.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're wearing those pyjamas that Lloyd and Colette sent that you said you'd never wear because they were too unfashionable," she replied.

"Well, those bumpkins may have no fashion sense but they do know how to pick out warm material, I'll admit that. Just, don't tell anyone I wore this stuff, OK?" he said.

Sheena laughed again then began to strip off her wet clothes. Zelos smiled softly, in a way that indicated he was admiring the view but without any lecherousness in the gesture.

"These clothes are soaked," Sheena grimaced.

"Did you get soaked right through?" Zelos asked hopefully, his smile shifting slightly.

"Pervert," the ninja rolled her eyes, her tone a friendly one as she threw her soggy top at Zelos' face.

He yelped, pulling the wet fabric off of his face, then leant up to place it on the back of a chair by the fire. He then turned back to Sheena in time to see her finishing buttoning up her pyjamas.

"You're right, there are nice and warm," she agreed as she settled down beside him.

He shifted a little and began to rub her shoulders, causing her to make a few appreciative noises.

"So, how did the meeting go?" he asked.

"Don't ask," she frowned. "You were lucky, being able to talk your way out of going to that one. How about your day?"

"It was lovely, apart from the weather. I went shopping for supplies. I also bought my special hunny some gifts," the redhead grinned, getting up to fetch a few items from his shopping bag.

"Here, I thought you might need cheering up," he smiled, offering her a bunch of flowers and a small wrapped box.

"They're beautiful, thank you," she smelt the flowers before putting them to one side and unwrapping the box. Her eyes grew wide as she opened the box and saw the beautiful, delicate necklace inside it.

Giving her a moment to admire her new gift Zelos grinned then lifted it out of the box and put it around her neck. He then grabbed a small mirror and held it up in front of her.

"How's that? OK?" he asked.

Instead of replying with words Sheena grabbed him in a tight hug.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he grinned, placing the mirror down to one side.

"Thank you," Sheena said as she moved out of the hug then lay down beside the fire and patted the space beside her invitingly.

Zelos settled down next to her contentedly, almost purring in delight as she began to rub his back.

"I thought those might improve your mood. Besides, I wanted to say happy anniversary of the first whole day when you didn't hit me once," he chuckled. Sheena shook her head, smiling.

"Only you would remember the anniversary of something like that," she chuckled.

"You mean you didn't get me a present?" Zelos pretended to be hurt.

"I'll give you a nice backrub, will that do?" Sheena offered.

"Hmm, I guess that'd be OK," the swordsman nodded, grunting slightly as the summoner climbed onto his back.

He began to relax, almost slipping into a doze, as Sheena kneaded all of his back and shoulder muscles. He woke up a little, however, when she tickled him slightly, playfully trying to wake him up a little so that he'd pay attention to her efforts. He giggled and let his wings form on either side of his back.

Sheena took a wingtip in her hands and began to stroke it gently, causing Zelos to make even more contented noises than he had before. Enjoying the fact that she was making him feel good the ninja continued, fascinated by the texture of his wings and the way that they shimmered, glowing gently with a light that seemed even warmer than the fire's.

"Was that nice?" she asked after a while, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. She received a soft snore in reply which caused her to roll her eyes and shake her head, a slight hint of a smile on her face. She should have remembered, she thought to herself, that when she'd seen Lloyd groom Colette's wings it had often caused the little angel to doze off.

The ninja stretched, yawned, then grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and snuggled up to Zelos, wrapping the blanket around them both. Thinking about it a nap didn't seem like such a bad idea.


End file.
